Everybody Loves Japan
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Canons to crack, all shall fall to the old man of the Orient's charm. Friendly relations to hard core banging, this drabble/oneshot collection will have it all for the Japan fangirl/guys. Length varies. Yaoi, yuri, genderbend
1. AmericaxJapan

**Everybody Loves Japan**

Your Hero

Ameripan Oneshot

(minor giripan)

Warning: no sex, crisscrossing

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

"Japan."

Silence~

"Hey Japan!"

A pin dropped from somewhere~

"Kiku I'm gonna rip that dress of your body if you don't answer and you know I will.", the blond threatened.

Shuffling~

"Yes Amerika-kun?", Japan asked, finally facing his blond invader.

"Let's get it on already.", America whined, holding his fake sword.

"Hai...whatever you say Amerika-kun", Japan muttered, adjusting his crown. America then walked off, leaving the Japanese man in the dressing room. Sighing Japan applied one last coat of red lipstick. His mirror image shocked him abit. He wouldn't blame another to think he wasn't a man for the reflection looked like a porcelain doll. And he was thankful for that. It would be embarrassing if another nation saw him in a bright red Chinese dress and a long black wig. Japan took a deep breathe before leaving the tiny room.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, allow me to presented this original play by Alfred F. Jones.", the announcer spoke loudly into the tiny black ball for everyone to hear. That was his cue to get out there. The curtains lifted, revealing Japan to the world.

"Oh my I wish I someone would save me.", Kiku repeated the lines he had read over and over before.

"Have no fear lovely lady, your hero is here!", America boomed from behind Japan. The blond offered his hand to him, giving him a bright smile. A smile that meant more than he was having fun. "I'll take you away from this place of sorrow and pain. Come with me and I'll show you love." For some reason, Kiku knew, Alfred really meant that. Japan took the blonds hand but suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

"I won't let you take her away you scum!", A fat man shouted, pulling Kiku alway. Japan wasn't scared, though very much hated the man's touch, he acted as if he was in fear for the crowd.

"Don't touch her you filthy man! You are the real scum. Using such a beautiful girl for your evil and sick desires!", Japan found Alfred's lines to be a tad a ironic since he had forced him to do this for his sick desires.

Then came the battle scene. Japan went off stage while America fought off the bad guys. The movements were very simple but was bad to make Alfred look like a real superhero while the bad guys looked super weak. Ten of them appeared on stage to take down the hero but they all failed. Though fake and cheesy acting, Kiku watched intensely. America kicked down the last and gave the crowd a hero pose. This was his cue again.

"Thank you. You truly are my hero. What can I do to thank you. I owe you my life.", Japan exclaimed, rushing towards Alfred.

"Knowing you are safe is all that matters to a hero my dear. But, if you feel you owe your life, allow me to take it.", America said, pulling Kiku close. This wasn't the way the play was to end, Japan thought. He was just supposed to set him free. "Become my wife and I'll always protect you." Alfred whispered but everyone was able to hear because of the mini microphone.

"I...eto..ano...", Kiku wasn't sure how to respond. None of that was in the play. He had no lines to say to. He had nothing and he was starting to look like a tomato. America then let go off Japan and got down on one knee. Kiku started down at the blond before him.

"Marry me Kiku Honda, Japan. Let me be your hero.", those words sent shock waves all over Japan's body but when Ameirca pulled out a little and opened it Japan felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you."

"Amerika! Nani? Why...why...I.", Kiku was at a lose for words. His heart pounded against his chest. He stared into blonde's sky blue eyes and saw what he needed to see. True, pure love stared back at him.

"Hai Amerika...Arfled.", Japan whispered bending down to be at eye with his hero. America smiled brightly at him before picking him up, slipping the ring on giving those red lips a good kiss, all in one motion. Kiku's eye widen when he felt the other lips but then relaxed into, kissing America back. He wrapped his arms around, and they deepen the kiss. The crowd cheered and howled at them. They then broke apart for air. Kiku, now hearing the crowd ran off stage. Alfred followed after him.

"So...this play was just?"

"A great way of proposing to man I love."

"Ah."

"I meant every word Kiku...do you love me?"

"Ah! I...it's so hard for to explain my feels...you know that...but...", Kiku looked away, hoping no one would come after then. He looked back at Alfred who was gave him s soft expression. He then was pulled down by the Island nation and greeted by sweet lips. The kiss was chaste but full of passion. Japan let go of America and pullled away, breathing heavily. "That is...how I feel..for you." America grin couldn't get anyway wider even though it wanted to after realizing what that kiss meant.

"Be my hero Alfred.", Kiku purred. America hugged the tinier nation before claiming his lips once more...while cameras watched them.

(Elsewhere)

"Bloody hell...what does that git think he is doing having this broadcasted worldwide.", England exclaimed in pure shock.

"How knew he had a brain. Oh this is wonderful.", France chucked, staring in awe at the scene before on the screen.

"It it off...its..gross.", Greece spoke lazily but strongly, not liking what he was seeing.

* * *

A/N: Canons to crack, all shall fall to the old man of the Orient's charm. Friendly relations to hard core banging, this drabble/oneshot collection will have it all for the Japan fangirl/guys. Length varies.


	2. EnglandxJapan AU

**Everybody Loves Japan**

Beautiful

Asakiku AU Oneshot

This is a snipit from my other fanfic Nirro Koi with added parts just for those reading it.

Warning: Lemon, PWP (OOCness)

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

"It's beautiful.", the Japanese smiled, taking the white flower.

"I'm glad you like. It reminds me of you on that night.", the Englishmen said huskily, taking the other's hand. Kiku looked up from the rose, his face turning the same shade of pink as the flower.

"Asa...", Kiku whispered breathlessly. "Ah please...ah." The green eyed blond kissed the boy's hand, licking his fingers. He then moves his lips to the blushing boy's while still holding his hand. The younger boy whimpered into the kiss but let the other do as he please. The blond pushed the raven haired boy into the wall behind him, devouring his lips. The kiss deepened when the Brit coaxed the other into opening his mouth, which was quickly invaded by the other's tongue. The rose was soon forgotten on the ground.

Arthur received beautiful noises from the boy as he exploered his mouth. Kiku didn't put up much up a fight. He knew his lover would just win. He preferred it that way. The Brit pulled away to look at the boy beneth him. The sight pleased him very much. Kiku's hair was messed up and his face flustered. His lips were slightly parted while his eyes were glazed over.

"Beautiful. Tell me my sweet who owns you?", Arthur breathed into the other's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Ah..you.", Kiku whimpered, reaching out to hold into the blond's shirt.

"Who do you want? Who do you need so badly.", the green eyed Brit teased while petting the younger's cheek.

"You, Arthur...ah please I need you.", the raven haired boy begged. His eyes held longing and something the other never saw before in another. Love. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that Kiku loved him. It was wrong. All of this yet he didn't care, especially when he looked into his lover's eyes.

The Brit complied with the younger one's pleas. He needed the other just as much as he did, maybe even more. Arthur took Kiku's lips into another hot kiss. This time the raven haired boy fought back. The older lover smirked into the kiss, already winning the fight for dominance. He felt Kiku's hands unbutton his shirt and shyly touch his chest. Arthur moaned, loving the way his skin felt under his lover's touch.

"Asa I love you.", Kiku, whispered sexily into the Brit's ear, standing up on his tipy-toes.

"I love you too, my flower. My Kiku.", Arthur moaned whiling moving to the other's neck, that was now exposed to him. Each kiss was followed by a beautiful moan as the blond kissed his lover's neck and collarbone. Every sound Kiku made, the blond felt close to losing it. He couldn't hold on much longer. His lover couldn't either. "My flower are you ready?", the Brit huskily asked, giving his lover's neck a quick nip.

"Ah yes! Take...me Asa. I want you in me!", the brown eyed boy cried out, arching his back. Arthur kissed the other's lips before undoing both their pants and taking off his lover shirt. Soon Kiku was naked under his lover's gaze. He was instantly shy but the blond kissed him reassuringly and lovingly. Kiku was so into the kiss he didn't notice his blond lover's fingers penetrate him. As more fingers were added, he moaned into the kiss even more. He broke away from the kiss when all three fingers where inside and moving.

Deciding that his Japanese lover was prepared enough, he brought him back into another passionate kiss as he entered. Kiku felt the pain run up his spine but couldn't move away from the kiss this time. He wrapped his legs around Arthur when he was fully inside the him. The blond broke the kiss to nip and lick his lover's neck, waiting for the pain to subside. Kiku then nuzzled his lover, telling him to move. And the Brit gladly complied.

The pace was slow but quckily sped up. The brown eyed boy arched his back again, into the wall, while gripping on to his lover. Pleasure coursed through both their bodies as they made love. Kiku chanted his lover's name as Arthur sped up, going really fast and hard. The more his lover moaned and screamed the faster the Brit went in and out of him.

As he got closer and closer to releasing, he grabbed his raven haired lover's cock and pumped it. This made the boy scream even louder, full of pleasure. It wasn't long before he came. They both came together. Screaming the other's name and 'I love you's. Arthur pulled Kiku closer, hold him protectively yet lovingly against his own body.

Though tired Arthur lifted up his lover and took him to his bedroom. He laid him down, kissing his forehead. Kiku smiled soft up at him as he snuggling in the bed. Arthur smiled back down at him before he grabbed another blanket and covered his lover. He then got under the covers, wrapping his arms around Kiku. The forbidden held each other as they drifted of into sleep. The world would hate them for the acts they commit but they no longer cared as they entered a dream world.

* * *

A/N: Canons to crack, all shall fall to the old man of the Orient's charm. Friendly relations to hard core banging, this drabble/oneshot collection will have it all for the Japan fangirl/guys. Length varies.


End file.
